


Jealous Idiots

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [18]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chan is ultimate leader, Daehwi and Stray Kids are friends, Daehwi feels ignored, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung the Yoon Mom, Lee Daehwi-centric, Protective Chan, Protective Felix, Protective Jisung, jealous hyungs, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Daehwi’s hyungs loved and cared about him. He was the same age as Guanlin, so technically both he and the slightly younger were the maknaes of the group.So they naturally got protective when they realized how much time their older maknae was spending with the maknae line from a different group.Daehwi was the social butterfly of the industry. He knew basically everyone, and was friends with most. So it didn’t make them jealous right away when he made friends with Jeongin and Felix from Stray Kids.





	Jealous Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD this one is finally finished. Holy. This one took me so long to actually write, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This request came in from "Aira" 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTE

Daehwi’s hyungs loved and cared about him. He was the same age as Guanlin, so technically both he and the slightly younger were the maknaes of the group. 

 

So they naturally got protective when they realized how much time their older maknae was spending with the maknae line from a different group. 

 

Daehwi was the social butterfly of the industry. He knew basically everyone, and was friends with most. So it didn’t make them jealous right away when he made friends with Jeongin and Felix from Stray Kids. 

 

Well… not really. They were still a bit jealous they had to share. 

 

It started with Daniel, who was with him when he started talking to the two. He saw how well the three of them got along despite Daniel trying to embarrass him. 

 

Daehwi didn’t seem to care and even enjoyed being a little shit right back because it made Jeongin and Felix laugh. 

 

Daniel wasn’t laughing though. He left after telling Daehwi where to find the rest of the group when he was done talking to his new friends. 

 

He didn’t return until the last minute, and he didn’t stop talking about the two additions to his contact list. 

 

And that made Woojin jealous next. Soon after, it was Jisung, then Minhyun, Jihoon, and then went through everyone else before it finally made Jinyoung jealous. 

 

And what do dumb idols do when they get jealous about having to share their dongsaeng? 

 

They start ignoring said dongsaeng. 

 

Not intentionally, of course, they all still loved and cared about him. But in their jealousy, the method of passive aggressive ignoring seemed to be the best way to go about it. 

 

And Daehwi hadn’t noticed until Stray Kids went to America. 

 

It was his, Woojin, Jihoon, and Daniel’s day off at the dorm and all of them were doing their own thing (Woojin and Jihoon doing the same thing because they’re never apart anyways). 

 

Daehwi had walked in the living room, still in his pajamas, and saw Woojin and Jihoon on the couch watching some kind of documentary on netflix. 

 

So, being the cuddly person Daehwi was, he plopped right next to them and leaned against Woojin…

 

Only for the older to shrug him off. 

 

Daehwi was confused for a moment. Not that he wanted to sound spoiled, but he had never been denied cuddles. So he tried again, only to get the same result all without Jihoon or Woojin even batting an eye his way. 

 

Daehwi felt hurt for a moment, but shrugged it off. Maybe they just wanted some alone time? 

 

He got up and walked into the hallway. He thought of just relaxing in his room until he saw Daniel’s door open and saw the boy laying on his bed scrolling on his phone. 

 

Maybe Daniel would cuddle? 

 

He took the chance and walked in, laying on the bed and resting his head on the older’s shoulder, but wasn’t expecting it when he was suddenly pushed away before Daniel sat up and continued looking through his phone while leaning against the wall. 

 

His heart clenched and he felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the boy who was very obviously ignoring him. 

 

He got up and walked towards the living room again, moving slowly and cautiously, feeling much like an injured animal. 

 

The two sitting on the couch stayed where they were, not moving when Daehwi walked within their line of sight. 

 

“Jihoonie, wanna watch something else?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

That’s what broke him. 

 

He ran back to his room, changed into street clothes, and thought of going out the front door. 

 

But he stopped before he walked out his bedroom door again. He turned slowly and looked at his window. 

 

It didn’t have a screen on it, and the drop wasn’t so far down that it would cause serious injury. He decided to go for it. 

 

He grabbed his headphones, his phone, and his wallet before he opened the window and jumped out, only feeling a small twinge of pain in his ankle from the drop. 

 

From there, he just walked. 

 

He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t know how long he would stay out, but he couldn’t stand to be in a dorm where his hyungs just ignored his existence for a reason the younger didn’t even know. 

 

He looked the time and bit his lip nervously. Would Felix be busy? It was ten in the morning here in Korea, but with the time zone Stray was in it was around five in the afternoon the previous day. 

 

He decided to just call, hoping for the best. 

 

“ _ Hello?” _

 

“Hey, Felix.” He said in English. 

 

“Oh, Daehwi, what’s up?” 

 

“My hyungs are ignoring me.” 

 

“They’re what?” Felix sounded confused but also angry. 

 

“I don’t know what I did. I just… I tried to cuddle with Woojin and Jihoon hyungs this morning and they shrugged me off, then I tried to cuddle Daniel hyung and he pushed me off before changing how he was sitting.”

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“Walking around. I couldn’t be there, I snuck out my window.” He said, noticing the pain in his ankle getting a bit sharper. 

 

“Why would you jump out of a window?!”

 

“Who jumped out of a window?” Daehwi heard who he assumed was Chan in the background, based on the matching Australian accent. 

 

“Daehwi.”

 

“Did you really have to tell Chan hyung?” Daehwi asked with a whine. 

 

“Yes, and don’t whine. Where are you?” 

 

Daehwi looked around and noticed he had walked in a direction he hadn’t been familiar with.

 

“Um… I image not far from the dorm?” 

 

“Did you seriously get yourself lost?” 

 

“He what?” 

 

“Hyung, it’s fine. I see a bubble tea place or something and a small coffee shop.”

 

“But you don’t know the area.” 

 

“Jisung does, he said he’s on his way there and for Daehwi to stay at the bubble tea place.” 

 

Daehwi groaned and pouted when he heard Chan. Of course the Stray Kids leader would contact his oldest hyung. 

 

“Get that pout off your face, it won’t be that bad.” 

 

“Hyung, it felt like I got stabbed in the heart when hyungs ignored me earlier.” 

 

“Wait, Daehwi?” 

 

“Yes, Chan hyung?”

 

“You said you jumped out your bedroom window, right?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Did you get hurt at all? Even if it’s first story, most bedroom windows are a bit higher off the outside ground than inside.” 

 

“Uh…”

 

“You got hurt, didn’t you?” Felix asked, already knowing but wanting to give the younger a chance to answer anyways. 

 

“It isn’t that bad, I just landed funny.”

 

“That isn’t an answer.” Chan said in his leader voice. 

 

“Yes, hyung. I injured my ankle a bit.” He said, but now that he admitted it, it felt a bit worse. He walked into the bubble tea place and sat in a quiet corner and smiled at the lady he guessed owned it. 

 

“You need to tell your hyungs how you feel, you need to figure this out. You just got hurt because of their treatment towards you and that isn’t okay.” 

 

Daehwi felt a bit bad. Chan had his own members to deal with, and they were in a different country entirely. 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” He said, feeling tears form again. 

 

“Hwi, baby, why are you sorry?” 

 

“Because you shouldn’t have to deal with this. I originally called Felix to distract myself for a bit, so I’m sorry if this has become a bother to you.” 

 

“Aegi, this isn’t a bother to me. You’re important, and the way your hyungs just treated you is wrong. I don’t care what you did, nothing allows them to ignore you.” 

 

“Daehwi.” He looked up and saw Jisung in front of him, worry written all over his face. 

 

“Jisung hyung is here, thank you hyungs.” Daehwi said. 

 

“If you need to call again, don’t hesitate.” Chan said. 

 

“I don’t care if it’s really late over here or if I’m probably sleeping, you can call me whenever.” Felix said. 

 

Daehwi thanked them one more time before hanging up, and Jisung sat down in the seat opposite him. The owner came over and took their orders (Jisung ordered a coconut bubble tea for himself and a strawberry one for Daehwi before the boy could protest), and they were left with a small silence when she left to go make them. 

 

“Hyung, I-”

 

“Daehwi, please don’t apologize. Those jealous dumbasses at home will be as soon as we get back. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“Jealous?” Daehwi asked in confusion, and Jisung swore under his breath. 

 

“It’s time I told you, aegi.” The older said. 

 

“Told me what?” 

 

“Everyone got really jealous that you were hanging out with Stray Kids so much. We’re of course glad that you have friends, and we would never take that from you. Some of the boys just don’t like sharing you.” 

 

Their bubble tea came while Daehwi was thinking about what was said to him. He took a sip before responding. 

 

“I tried to cuddle with Woojin, he shrugged me off. I tried again, and he did it again. They didn’t even look at me. I tried cuddling with Daniel while he was laying on his bed, and he changed from laying to sitting against his wall after he almost pushed me right off his bed. I walked back to the living room to see if I could get the other two to even look at me, and they just started talking about what to change the movie to.” 

 

Jisung was seething. He didn’t realize that the boys had been that cruel to Daehwi. 

 

“Hun, Chan told me that you jumped out your window.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to go past Woojin and Jihoon again.”

 

“Baby, you don’t have to apologize for that. But I know how big of a drop there is from your window.” Daehwi knew this next question was coming, so he answered before it was asked. 

 

“I just landed a bit funny on my ankle, it’s fine.” 

 

“I have the car. I’m driving you home so we can get some ice on it, and then those idiots are going to apologize.” 

 

Daehwi didn’t argue with his leader and only pouted a bit when he was practically carried to the car and placed in the front seat. 

 

By the time they got back, Daehwi’s bubble tea was finished and he was full, but he was nowhere near ready to go inside.

 

Eyes were on the door when they entered, apparently Jaehwan had joined the Park duo on the couch while he was gone, but Woojin and Jihoon looked away when they saw Daehwi. 

 

And that pissed Jisung right off. 

 

“Television. Off. Now.” He said, well. Daehwi was convinced that it was a growl that humans shouldn't be capable of making. 

 

Woojin's eyes widened, same as Jihoon's, as they frantically turned off the TV before looking at the leader. 

 

Jisung glared at the two before looking down the hall. 

 

“Kang Daniel, get your ASS out here!” 

 

Daehwi was scared. He backed against the door and just watched. Jisung turned back and saw what state the boy was in and calmed down immediately. 

 

“Baby, I'm sorry for yelling. Hyung is just mad at them, I'm not mad at you, aegi.” Daehwi paid no mind to Woojin and Jihoon who were looking at each other in confusion. He just looked at Jisung for a second before wrapping his arms around the man. 

 

“What's wrong, hyung?” Daniel asked as he came into the living room. He had looked concerned when he walked in, but upon seeing Daehwi his features turned blank. 

 

Jisung held onto Daehwi but turned back to Daniel. 

 

“Sit on the couch. Now.” 

 

It took a moment for Daehwi to agree to stay in the room, but Jisung finally managed to talk the boy into being in his arms as the oldest did the talking. 

 

“You guys need to apologize to Daehwi. What you did today was wrong, what I've noticed you guys doing for the past week is wrong, but today? That's too much.” 

 

Daehwi heard a scoff and it made tears form behind his eyes. 

 

“He should be apologising to us.” It was apparently Daniel who scoffed, and Jisung very much disagreed. 

 

“You're the one who nearly pushed him off your bed this morning when he tried to cuddle.” 

 

“He only tried to cuddle because Stray Kids aren't in the country right now.” 

 

“And it isn't Daehwi's fault you're a jealous asshole, so realize this and apologize.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Listen the fuck up.” Jisung growled, and Daehwi held onto him tighter. 

 

“Daehwi felt like he had been abandoned this morning. He felt so terrible he jumped out of his fucking window so he wouldn't have to walk by you two again. He got hurt because of what you did to him. Not just emotionally.” 

 

It took a few seconds for them to process that last part, but when they did, Jaehwan got up and went into the kitchen, coming back out with an ice pack. 

 

“Hyung, can you sit him down? We should elevate his ankle.”

 

Daehwi didn't want to let go of Jisung, and that's how he found himself sitting in the older's lap while Jaehwan held the ice pack to his now exposed ankle. 

 

“This is swollen, should he go to the doctor?” Jaehwan asked. Jisung took a few seconds before Daehwi felt him nod. 

 

“Daniel, Woojin, Jihoon.” Jisung said sternly. “You're to apologise to Daehwi and then go to your rooms and think about what you did. No phones. No television. Not until his ankle is fully healed.” 

 

There wasn't any argument, which made Daehwi look at them through the corner of his eye. 

 

They looked like the felt guilty. Daniel now looked worried and was looking at the younger's ankle, wincing after a few seconds. 

 

Which is when Daehwi looked down at it as well to be met with the sight of a bruise already forming. 

 

Jumping out his window might not have been his best idea. 

 

“Hwi?” He looked up at the sound of Daniel's voice and felt himself tear up again. The dancer had moved in front of him, kneeling down, tears in his own eyes. 

 

“I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. It wasn't right of hyung. Just because I'm jealous and don't like sharing doesn't mean I should ignore you. I should be making the most out of the time you're with me, but I was dumb.” 

 

Daehwi let out a sob before flinging himself into Daniel's arms, sitting in the man's lap as he cried.

 

The other two had similar apologies, and they all hugged him, but Daehwi stuck with being in Daniel's hold. Daniel was always one of his Safe Hyungs. Him and Jisung reminded Daehwi of parental figures and naturally gravitated toward them. 

  
  
  


The doctor's office was difficult. They needed to x-ray his ankle and when the results came in, Daehwi was upset. 

 

A slight fracture. The doctor was very confused as to how Daehwi was able to walk, and told him he wasn't to get up without crutches (or being carried, as he knew would happen). 

 

A cast was put on his leg and Daniel had to carry him out of the office on his hip because the younger had too many issues using the crutches. 

 

When they arrived back at home, they had the joy of explaining to everyone else what had happened, and Daehwi held back laughter when Jinyoung went off on the three who denied him cuddles earlier. 

 

Despite what happened, Daehwi was happy. Because he knew that his hyungs loved him no matter what. They only did what they did because they loved him so much that they didn't wanna share. 

 

So yeah, he was happy. 

 

But he would get his revenge. Just when they least expected it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please please please don't expect fics this long, I literally have no idea how this one got so long. There aren't many Daehwi-centric fics out there, so I guess I let my frustrations about that take the lead in creating this. 
> 
> SO I SUPER HATE TO DO THIS I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME
> 
> I'm not going to be accepting requests for a while. 
> 
> I love all of you, I love the requests I get, but I've been getting A LOT. Like... I have to go back four pages in my inbox to find the one from Aira. I have over 20 requests that need to be fulfilled, and once I have at least ten of them completed, I'll open up request again. 
> 
> I'm super busy, my job is taking up most of my energy, and I'm having a run of bad luck health wise and I don't want to end up getting bad enough that I have to miss work. 
> 
> Requests are closed due to the author being a bit overwhelmed by the unimaginable amount of requests I've been given. 
> 
> I love all of you guys for sending in your requests, I'm so unbelievable flattered when you send your requests to me among the other maknae fic writers, but right now it's just a bit too much. 
> 
> I hope you understand.


End file.
